nwofandomcom-20200222-history
New World Order—the ins and outs
The New World Order, or NWO, is an extreme form of globalization led by a supreme one world government that is not bound by borders, language, nor culture. Its objective can be traced back to the , when the World was under One World Power, led through Nimrod. Its current position is led by a High Power that is grounded in radical ideas often promoted by secret societies, like that of the Order of the Illuminati. The NWOs' mandates are: (1) Globalization under One World Power (2) Elimination of private property (3) Destruction of traditional family (4) Eradication of all religion. Objective “Endless money forms the sinews of war.”— (106 BCE—43 BCE) The objective of the One World Power is to have endless resources; Its "New" order seeks this objective through the globalization of the top ten countries (see also Ten Kingdoms) who lead in the following: #' ' (GDP) which determines how big an economy is, and how much raw production can produce materiels of war (Compare development of Cryptocurrency). #A population that can sustain a viable army without disrupting the flow of basic goods (Compare with Transhuman agenda). #The territorial extent of natural resources (Compare with the Globalization agenda of ). #and — the higher the wage, the higher advancement of technology (Compare with AI arms race). A conspiracy? :See article Eisenhower's farewell address The New World Order is and is not a conspiracy. The worldwide operatives who are at the mid to lower tiers of the NWO paradigm are placed in positions of government, marketing, and religions. The leaders at these tier levels may appear to be involved in conspiracy only because their actions often override or negate the constitution, or laws of their acting country that they were sworn-in to. The agenda of the NWO supersedes all government, and policy. The appearance of the NWO being a conspiracy is due the current political climate, where democratic nations are under the belief that "we the people" have a voice. The reality is, democratic nations are not true democracies. Why shadowy? ;The NWO thrives on chaotic voting systems :See articles John F. Kennedy "secret societies" speech and Operation Mockingbird The advantages of being behind the scenes, and allowing democratic peoples to believe that they have a measure of influence over the government (as in the statement "power to the people"), has a number of advantages: it gives flexibility to the "shadow government" to move around its players through voting systems. The more flawed the voting system, the better it is for the "shadow government" to re-arrange its players in key positions, and at exponential rates. ;The NWO thrives on racing technology :See articles AI arms race, Sophia, and Eradication of all religion Being behind the shadows, allows the ability to pit nations and groups against each other for technological advancement. Democratic countries have the resources to be progressive in various technologies, often superseding dictatorships. However, Dictatorships are still competitive enough to be played by the NWO against prominent progressive Democratic nations. These competitions spark races in technology, such as but not limited to: (1) the industrial revolution of the USA that sparked the Civil War between the North and South (2) The Space Race during the Cold War and (3) The AI arms race in the present age. Revelation :See article James Warburg The "shadow government" has many advantages by currently being behind the scenes. However, upon maturation, the NWO will reveal itself. It is not subjected to borders, language, or culture. At the point that the New World Order reveals itself, the nature of the "conspiracy" will be fulfilled. During this period, there will be only ONE political, marketing, and religious party. Everyone on Earth will then have to make a choice whether to comply or not comply to the NWO Who is the NWO? The NWO is a "shadow government", a "cabal", an "extraterrestrial", a "terrestrial", a "sub-terrestrial", an "alien", a "citizen of Earth", "Earth-born", "inter-dimensional", "extra-dimensional", "dimensional", a "demon", an "angel", a "super-intelligence", a "counterintelligence". In a nutshell, the NWO is currently the head-of-state, or ruler of the entire World. All democratic and dictator nations are its subjects. Anti-globalization The plays right in to the agenda of the NWO. Discord and unrest is what the NWO require to herald the new order. The new world order is not new, but an ancient order. It is only rather new to millennials of the present technological age whose anti-movements will only exhaust their energy and resources against an inevitable outcome. Further, many protests and anti-establishment groups are funded by the NWO to create strong dividing lines between political parties. An esoteric view An opposing party against intellectual mankind had manifested itself over 6,000 years ago in modern human history. This opposition caused the humans to fall from grace. The opposing party had raised a case among a defense council of constituents: "Skin for skin. A man will give everything he has for his life." The opposing party charged the defense council: "have put a protective hedge around mankind and their house and everything they have." The opposition then followed with this plea: "For a change, stretch out your hand and strike everything have, and they will surely curse you to your very face." The defense counsil responded to the opposing party, "Look! Everything that man has is in your hand. Only do not lay your hand on the man himself!"The alternate reading is, "do not take his life." From a collective view, the passage could be a mindful expression to 'not cause man to become extinct'. See also * Agenda * History * Signs * Timeline * United States involvement * Resources Notes External Links *http://nwowiki.org *Find out more *Find out even more *The NWO Wiki, fighting the New World Order *